cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Union Alliance
6 |activenations = 5 |percentactive = 83% |totalstrength = 7,353 |avgstrength = 1,225 |totalnukes = 0 |score = 10.00 }} Charter '''Preamble We the United Union Alliance(now referred to as the Union) promises prosperity, power, and justice. Promising safety, security, and economic opportunity to all its Members. Article 1 : Admission and Leaving the Alliance Section 1 : Admission Upon joining UUA, the nation must meet the following criteria. # The nation is not allowed to be in war of any kind. # The nation is required to notify the alliance of its infrastructure level, it's nation link, any previous alliances and the member that has led the nation to the United Union Alliance website. # The nation must change it's Alliance Affiliation to “ United Union Alliance”. # Before being admitted, the nation may change its team color to Blue(its a preference)however the choice of a colour is yours. # Once these requirements are met the nation will be admitted into the United Union Alliance. Section 2 : Leaving the alliance # If a nation wishes to leave the alliance please contact a higher official by posting a resignation form on the Resignation section of the UUA forum. Article 2 : Government Section 1 : The President United Union Alliance will have 1 President. # The President is the only person allowed to declare war on another alliance. # The President can veto any decision. # The President has the power to suspend or expel a nation from the alliance. # The President has 2 votes when voting on an issue. # The President is allowed to mask new member nations. # If for any reason the president resigns, The Presitary will be appointed the new president. Section 2 : The Presitary(Vice President and Prime Secretary) United Union Alliance will have 1 Presitary. Secretary of Internal # The Secretary of Internal affairs has similar power to that of the President regarding internal issues. # The Secretary of Internal Affairs is in charge of the punishment and internal discipline and can only be overridden by the President. # This Secretary has 1 vote when voting on an issue. # This Secretary is allowed to mask new member nations. Section 2:Secretary of Foreign Affairs # The Secretary of External affairs has similar power to that of the President regarding treaties and diplomacy. # The Secretary of External Affairs is in charge of the diplomatic services and is allowed to appoint diplomats and make revisions to the Foreign policy with the approval of the President. # This Secretary has 1 vote when voting on an issue # This Secretary is allowed to mask new member nations. Section 3 : The Secretary of War and Defense The Union will have 1 Secretary of War and Defense. # The Secretary of War and Defense is in charge of the army, he is allowed to appoint Colonels and Captains to help organizng the military structure. # The Secretary of War and Defense can either grant or deny permission regarding tech raid requests. # The Secretary of War and Defense will be the first advisor to the President and Presitary regarding military issues. # The Secretary of War and Defense will be appointed by the President after each election. Section 4: Secretary of Immigration The Union will have 1 Minister of immigration. # The Secretary of Immigration is in charge of recruitment, he is allowed to appoint recruiters. # The Secretary of Immigration is appointed by the President after each election. Section 5 : Secretary of Domestic Affairs The Union will have 1 Minister of Domestic Affairs. # The Secretary of Domestic Affairs is in charge of Internal Security. # The Secretary of Domestic Affairs has to check the members of Union to check if the nations have complied with the Rules. # The Secretary of Domestic Affairs is in charge of making nations that have not registered themselves and are flying the United Union Alliance AA to register themselves or to force them to leave. # The Secretary of Domestic Affairs is appointed by The President after each election. Section 6: Secretary of Economy and Finance # The Secretary of Economy and Finance is responsible for all trade, aid,Economic and other finance related issues # The Secretary of Economy and Finance providing trade partners and aid to new alliance members in need # The Secretary of Economy and Finance has the option to appoint a Deputy Secretary of Economy and Finance who would function under the authority of the FM in his or her absence, or when immediate action is required and the minister is not present # The Secretary of Economy and Finance is appointed by The President after each election Article 3 : Elections Section 1 : Election Laws # Elections will be held every 3 months. ##The election of the Presitary # All members of the alliance can vote Article 4 : War and Aid Section 1 : War # Before initiating a war, United Union Alliance member nations must ask permission to the Secretary of War and Defense first. # Permission will be granted if the following conditions are met : The targeted nation must not be a member of any alliance. The targeted nation must have an inactivity of at least 7 days (1 week). # Permission will be denied if these conditions are not met. # Even if the targeted nation meets the conditions, permission can still be denied. Section 2 : Aid # Before a member nation is allowed to send foreign aid to another nation, permission must be requested by the Secretary of Economy and Finance. This includes donation deals and technology deals. # If the receiving nation is part of an alliance that is at war with a third party, no form of foreign aid may be sent, this includes technology deals and donation deals. Category:Alliances Category:Multi-Colored team alliances